1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to support post assemblies and, more particularly, to connector brackets and hinge plate assemblies for attaching support posts to signs, luminaires, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical support post installations involve securing one end of the post in the ground and attaching a sign, light fixture, or other object of interest to the other end. In certain installations, a plurality of posts are used to support each end of a large object or objects that span a distance, such as over a road.
In order to support the weight of large objects and to withstand the forces of nature, such as the wind, as well as impact from vehicles and other objects, the posts are sunk deep in the earth. When required, the posts are anchored in place with concrete or other anchoring methods. The disadvantage of such installations is that damage to a post requires replacement of the post and the anchoring system. For example, a vehicle impacting a post that supports a sign spanning a highway will cause damage to the impacted post, typically near the ground, necessitating excavation and replacement of the entire post and the anchoring system. In addition, the sign attached to the other end of the impacted post may remain suspended because it is supported by the other posts but become damage itself due to twisting and bending of the impacted post. This may also result in damage to the non-impacted posts.
In order to avoid replacement of the entire post and related anchoring system, a mounting bracket with breakaway connectors has been developed by the applicant, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,319, entitled “Breakaway Connector” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,066, entitled “Breakaway Bracket Assembly,” both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Briefly, the mounting bracket and breakaway connectors have preformed stress points that will fracture when subjected to a predetermined load. The bracket and connectors will separate from the anchoring system without damaging it. Replacement of the post becomes a matter of replacing the remaining bracket or connector fragment at the anchor point with a new component and re-attaching the repaired post or a replacement post.
While the foregoing is sufficient for its intended purpose, it does not address damage occurring at the other end of the impacted post. In most situations a post that is broken or deformed at impact will damage the sign attached to it and possibly other supporting posts. Hence, there is a need for an attachment assembly that prevents or reduces damage to the attached sign or other supported object and facilitates replacement of the impacted post.